


臣风往事

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公-子-好-坏网上始于2007年8月6日   已完结





	1. 谁的地盘

漆黑的卧室伸手不见五指，忽然靠在床边的一处开始闪光，同时想起简洁的铃声，反复数次之后，床上终于有了动静，只见一只枕头准确无误的砸在手机上，卧室再次陷入黑暗，而手机的铃音也变得含糊不清，在死一般沉寂了五分钟后，床上猛地坐起一人，扑向手机，枕头再次被扔飞回床上，手机居然没有间断地响着。

“喂？”黑暗中一个慵懒的而有磁性的男声。“妈，什么事？”那边不知再说些什么，男声不时发出“嗯嗯嗯”的回应，最后他终于忍无可忍的说：“妈，说重点！”

“什么？！”男声猛然变得清醒无比，“妈，我不需要同居人，男的也不要！我才不管他是你什么朋友的孩子，你答应了是你的事……喂喂……”那边已是一片忙音。

男子站起，因为适应了黑暗，没有开灯也顺利地找到了门，推门那一瞬间，客厅明媚的阳光迫使他扬手挡住眼睛，习惯亮度后，他微眯着布满血丝的眼睛，望了一眼墙上的时钟，才早上八点多，“fuck！”男子摇摇晃晃的走进浴室，脱掉黑色的背心和牛仔裤，打开喷头，任清水洒落身体的每个角落。

可他并不知道此时他的准同居人正在来的路上。

“阿姨，放心，我在车上，一会就到了。”说话的是黑发碧眼的美人，若不是他身材高大，绝对会让人误会他是他是个女孩子，挂了电话，拨弄了一下头发，耳垂上闪亮着耀眼的耳钉，随手拨通了刚才阿姨给的手机号，谁知却没有人接听，看看手腕上价格不菲的手表，已经八点多了，他并不知道没有坚持不懈的精神是绝对打不通这部手机的。

“哥们儿，你是第一次来xx市吧？”的哥熟络的打开话题。

“是啊，”年轻人暂时放下手机，“一直很向往这里。”

“那您可得好好转转。”的哥热情的推荐了不少可玩的地方，年轻人不住的“噢，真是太棒了，嗯，的确要去看看。”两人交流畅快淋漓，直到车到了目的地。

年轻人付了钱，从车上拎下并不多的行李，挥别的哥，打量着眼前的住宅区，重新拨通电话，而此时，某人正躺着床上昏昏欲睡，再度被铃声吵醒，他面无表情的接通了电话：“喂？”  
“蒋臣？”那边试探得问。

“有话快说！ ”某人心想，如果是哪个不知死活的编辑，他就要求加薪。

“我是windy，就是……”话还未说完，电话就被挂断了，windy一脸莫名其妙，谁知屋中的蒋臣对着手机一通咆哮：“谁tmd发明的手机！！净是些白痴打骚扰！”

可不明状况的windy只得再次拨通电话，蒋臣已经进入极近暴走的状态，接通后一阵抢白：“你丫的，你再骚扰老子，老子就废了你！”

一阵狂风暴雨的“洗礼”之后，windy用一种几近冷静的声音开口：“我是你的同居人。”

蒋臣在这头彻底当机，于是垂死挣扎：“你不是应该叫邢风吗？”

“那是我的中文名。”邢风冷静地回答。

蒋臣视死如归的开口：“你在哪儿？”

“你家楼下，”邢风顿了一下，“你开门，我直接上去。”

蒋臣按动了门控，不一会儿，门铃适时地响起，邢风很快就出现在他面前，长发披肩，耳朵上打得耳钉，真是“惊艳”，蒋臣不由低语：“妈，你还真是了解我的‘喜好’啊。”

“你说什么？”邢风转身问他

“美，没什么，”蒋臣指指一间卧室，“你住那间吧，收拾一下就可以住了。”

看到凌乱的客厅，邢风已经不对那间房子抱太大的希望，只是里面的灰尘让人叹为观止，邢风半天没说出话来，再一转头，蒋臣已经消失得无影无踪了，邢风终于明白阿姨为何一直叮嘱他：要和蒋臣好好相处。看到这件犹如废弃仓库的卧室，邢风后悔为什么自己不去住旅馆，都是被妈妈和阿姨的要求逼的，甩甩头说：“有什么可以难住你的！”说着，邢风用头巾围住头发，卷起袖子，拨通电话，叫来了清洁公司。

当蒋臣终于睡醒，已是下午六点多了，他精神抖擞的走出卧室，那一霎那，镜头整个儿定格，客厅散乱的杂志不见了，随手扔下的衣物不见了，更重要的是他昨晚画的草稿也不知所踪了，而某人笑眯眯的望着他：“你起来了，我刚订了的pizza，顺便我们应该制定一个同居规则。”  
蒋臣盯着眼前这个突如其来的同居人，一毫克的好感都被人到九霄云外了，他平静了一下自己的情绪，慢慢的开口：“邢风先生，我想我妈没跟你说清楚，我只是暂时借住给你，希望你能尽快找到住处。”

邢风的笑容僵硬了，难以置信得问：“你要我搬出去？”

蒋臣很肯定的点点头，邢风忍不住哼了一声：“你知道这是谁的房子吗？”

蒋臣留意到他的表情，觉得有些古怪，邢风看他一脸傻样，就直截了当地说：“这房子是我的。”

蒋臣互让意识到一个问题：“你，就是我吗那个朋友的孩子？！”邢风郑重其事的点头。

“让我死吧！”蒋臣怎么也没想到，当初只想租间便宜的房子，结果他妈大包大揽说国外一朋友有房出租，可以便宜，“不对，这房主不是你！”

邢风轻轻挑眉：“我为了来这里发展，已经从我妈那里买下来了，过两天就办理手续。”邢风相当违心的说，来xx市是他的本意，但买房纯属被他妈威逼利诱的，为此他也损失了一笔。

“好了，要不要住你请便。”邢风耸耸肩，蒋臣心里已经很得直咬牙，但又不好发作，能租到这个价位的高层，真的是比登天还难。

大丈夫能屈能伸，蒋臣指的忍辱负重的同意了。倒是邢风心里笑翻了，没见过这么有趣的人，还以为他要发怒，结果露出一脸孩子气的倔强。

邢风坐在餐桌前拿出刚刚拟好的同居规则，念道：“第一，卧室与工作是怎样都无所谓，但公共环境必须保持整洁，清洁费用分摊；”

“第二，不得在屋内抽烟；”

“反对，”蒋臣臭着一张脸，“不抽烟我怎么工作啊。”

“那就改成公共环境不得抽烟。”邢风倒也不强求，“第三，不得过问对方的私生活。”以为自己是明星啊，蒋臣闷闷的暗诽。

“第四，不得干涉对方的工作。”邢风说完后，扫了一眼不耐烦的蒋臣问，“你还要添加什么内容？”

“不得乱动私人物品。”蒋臣恨恨得说。

邢风一挑眉：“可以，但如果你放在公共环境就另当别论了。”

“你……”蒋臣咬住牙才忍住没有破口大骂。

就这样，两人的同居生活便从此开始了。  
·········································  
终于写完了，希望不要让人太失望


	2. 忍无可忍

2“honey，他绝对是个怪胎，”邢风对着电话，“不，应该是外星人。”

“fuck，难道外国盛产变态，”蒋臣对着手机，“我还真开了眼了。”

这就是同居两个星期后的结果，至于产生这种结果的原因，我们就由当事人来举证。

事件一  
蒋臣躺在沙发上翻看杂志，选择这次人物服饰搭配，放下杂志，去厨房冲咖啡，自从公共场合规定了不能抽烟，他就把咖啡当白开水喝了，但这依然没有能避免他的灾难，端着咖啡走出厨房就看见一丝不挂的某人，火急火燎的冲劲洗手间，蒋臣以为自己看错了，谁知随着冲水声，一个赤条条的某人也从眼前奔回卧室，蒋臣顿时感到嘴角抽筋，丫的，还真不把自己当外人，还好他心脏承受能力强，要不非被变态吓出毛病来，，可三番四次的看着一个想从澡堂里刨出的家伙，蒋臣只能越来越佩服自己的克制力。

事件二  
邢风正睡得酣畅淋漓，被突如其来的一声巨响惊醒，猛地从床上跃起，冲出卧室，闻声而至，发现某人居然在仇方的冰箱里找食物，嘴里还“咿咿呀呀”哼着跑到南极的小调，不时还伴随着某人从冰箱里扔出来的烂水果，居然还有一支袜子，从那之后，邢风再也没有碰过冰箱，每次看着某人若无其事的咀嚼冰箱里的食物，都忍不住想呕吐。

事件三  
蒋臣工作了一晚上，准备回房间睡觉，邢风就兴冲冲的运动完回来，之后的时间，简直成了蒋臣的灾难，邢风习惯性的打开音响，下厨房准备早餐，接着就是他无休止的手机铃音，仿佛离了他地球就无法运转，头疼不已的蒋臣忍到中午过后，终于有了片刻的宁静，可是这宁静并没有维持多久，就听到外面人声鼎沸，蒋臣衣冠不整冲出卧室，却看到许多不认识的面孔，把他的，不，他们的客厅摆满了乐器，时不时有人操着有口音的中国话向他打招呼，他却始终没有看到罪魁祸首。

事件四  
邢风心情打好的进厨房准备做早餐，却被眼前的浪迹弄得火冒三丈，灶台上乱七八糟摆着昨晚某人用过但没有洗的餐具，锅里还有一堆看不出来的不明物体，地板上就跟调色板一样“色彩斑斓”最主要的是这家伙居然忘了关煤气灶和通风口，如果往好处想，还好是两个都忘了，才没有造成死于非命的惨剧，但邢风实在没有那种乐观精神。

事件五  
蒋臣刚睡醒，推门就看到某人正在翻看他昨晚忘在那里的画稿，他一脸不悦的夺过来，某人先是一愣，随即挑衅问：“你只会画这种？我还以为你是画家呢。”  
蒋臣的拳头握紧又松开，然后又握紧，脑子里幻想着打烂这张人妖脸，可某人毫无意识的继续道：“你的这些画，能卖得出去吗？”  
蒋臣咬牙切齿地说：“如果卖不出去，你可以免我房租吗？”  
某人仰天认真考虑一下，笑嘻嘻的说：“不可以。”

事件六  
邢风夜生活结束回家，打开门却看到让他终生难忘的情形，客厅仿佛被洗劫一般凌乱，两个不认识的女人竟然明目张胆看A片，看到他进来，居然不分青红皂白的大喊：“抢劫了！！强奸了！！不要啊！！……”邢风当时就想夺门而逃，谁知那两个女子雷厉风行的扔出所有触手可及的东西，邢风很“荣幸的”命中，还来不及发作，某人就以护花使者的身份出现，皱着眉看邢风，只是看到邢风被打伤的额头，他想笑却强忍的表情让邢风十分恼火。

短短的两个星期，突发事件不断，蒋臣与邢风的积怨也日益增加，几乎到了水火不容的地步，两人整天对彼此视而不见，而彼此更加无视规定，都有把对方活活气死的想法。

这一日，邢风在外工作不顺回来，看到乌烟瘴气的客厅，怒不可遏的吼起来：“ 我受够了，给我滚出去！！”

蒋臣那里受得了他的无名火，“噌”的站起来：“好，东西我也不要了，折成现钱给我！”  
邢风一点也不含糊：“好，多少钱？”

蒋臣信口开河地说：“十万！”他哪里知道自己添置这些设备花了多少钱。

邢风眉头都不皱一下，直接大笔一挥签了支票扔给了蒋臣，自己转身走进卧室，蒋臣窝着一肚子火冲进房间，就将简单的行李和画具，相机收拾好，扔下房间钥匙就走了。

无家可归的蒋臣背着行李漫无目的的在路上闲逛，值得庆幸的是她没忘记带手机，正考虑去那里借宿，一通电话打过来，来电话的是蒋臣达大学同学兼舍友——李岩，更凑巧的是，此人还与蒋臣是同一个出版社的同事，只是部门不同，她主要负责给公司拉经费，如今已经混到经理的位置。

“臣，你在外面？”李岩一听周围环境嘈杂，挺奇怪这个时间他居然在外面。

“是啊，”蒋臣有气无力的说，“我今晚去你那儿住。”

“没问题！”李岩一口答应下来，反而让蒋臣有些奇怪。

“岩，你今晚不去祸害良家妇女了？”蒋臣坚信这家伙不可能为他放弃这毕生的爱好。

“其实把，”李岩变得有点吞吐，“哥们儿我遇上点麻烦，只有你能帮我。”

“哼！”蒋臣哼笑得说，“怎么，被女人追杀？”

“切！我能那么逊吗？”李岩忽然压低声音，“说正经的，哥们，好容易找了一有钱的主儿，让他投资，谁知，人家认定你了，非要你亲自给他摄影，要不是他非你不可，我也不会……”  
“就这事？”蒋臣摸出一支烟边抽边问。

“我不是怕你不乐意吗？”李岩像松了口气地说。

“废话少说，过来接我。”蒋臣不习惯的看着路上汹涌的人潮，经常这个时候，蒋臣都还在画室呢。  
“恐怕过不去，我正陪那丫儿吃饭呢，要不你打车到2046，他也想见见你。”

“谁啊？”蒋臣略显不悦的问。

“就是尚娱公司的老总——顾泽。”李岩为了达到震惊的效果，可以把每个字都拖长音，结果蒋臣十分平静的“噢”了一声，就没下文了。

“行了，快过来吧。”李岩抱怨道，“我都在厕所里蹲了半天，再不出去，人家以为我调茅坑了。”

蒋臣打车直接赶向“2046”，展现在李岩和顾泽面前是个穿着折皱衬衣和磨边牛仔裤，头发凌乱，眼圈乌黑，拖着行李的蒋臣，李岩最先反应过来：“臣，你离家出走还是逃难啊？”

顾泽也很有教养的笑了笑说：“一看就知道是搞艺术的。”

“顾总，他平时只专注于工作，不太注意小节。”李岩赶紧解释。

“很难想象，”顾泽饶有兴趣的打量蒋臣，“你也这样外出吗？”

“我很少出门的。”蒋臣不想与他讨论衣着问题，“顾总，你为什么非找我拍呢？”

“因为我曾经有幸成为摄影比赛的裁判阿，而那次你拿了亚军。”顾泽含笑轻轻道出。

他的话让蒋臣有些错愕，如果是摄影比赛，他就参加过一次，那是大学摄影社集体报名参加的比赛，自己运气极差，拿回来的奖金全请了客不说，还自己倒贴了好几百块，之后，他再也不参加比赛了。

“顾总，蒋臣可是我们出版社御用的摄影师，一般人他都不拍。”李岩赶紧吹嘘。

蒋臣不由自主地白了李岩一眼，顾泽带着玩味的笑意盯着蒋臣。


	3. 海阔天空

3事情谈妥后，李岩带着呵欠连天的蒋臣回到他那充满色情气息的住所，这是蒋臣说的  
“什么！？你居然被赶出来了？”李岩义愤填膺的吼道。

“喂喂，不要那么大声，”蒋臣紧闭双眼，揉着太阳穴，“我已经有十几个小时没有睡觉了。”

李岩沉默了片刻，很仗义的说 ：“你先住我这儿，我帮你找房子。”

蒋臣看了一眼李岩，露出一个比哭还难看的笑，李岩走过去笑着柔柔他的短发：“去洗个澡，睡吧。”

蒋臣点点头进了浴室，这时，蒋臣的手机响了，李岩一看没有人名，只显示号码，就接听了：“喂？”

“蒋臣呢？”邢风听出对方不是蒋臣，张口就问。

“你谁呀？”李岩觉得声音陌生就很不客气，因为蒋臣的交际圈并不大，他的朋友，李岩差不多都知道。

“噢，我是他的室友。我想……”邢风才意识到自己的唐突，忙解释，可却被李岩粗暴的打断了。

“原来是你啊，”李岩毫不留情的开始讽刺，“谢谢你的钱，我们正准备去庆祝呢。”

邢风只理解了字面上的意思开口：“不用客气，请你转告他，庆祝完回来吧。”

“X，”李岩破口大骂，“你以为你谁呀，对别人呼之则来，挥之则去！告你丫的，蒋臣不会回去的！ ”说完就气冲冲的挂断了电话，关机。

“怎么了？”蒋臣出来看到李岩气呼呼的样子。

“没事！”李岩把蒋臣推进卧室，“快睡吧，明天还有工作呢。”

蒋臣想起答应了顾泽的事，就进屋休息了，李岩看着他却想起另外一件事，蒋臣始终不愿面对的事。

在明亮宽敞的办公室里，顾泽对面坐着一个带着墨镜的家伙，衣着倒是换了，致使这件运动装看着不怎么合身，蒋臣压根没注意到自己的打扮有多么怪异。

“顾总，我想了三个方案，你看一下。”蒋臣退了一下墨镜，这墨镜不是用来遮阳的，而是因为某人半夜忽然来了灵感，爬起来一口气做了三个方案，眼圈比熊猫还熊猫。

顾泽认真地看了一遍，赞许道：“不错，我都很喜欢，如果你能分期帮我拍的话，我不仅打算在贵社赞助，也打算让贵社帮我出版我的写真。”

一旁的李岩听到后，表情完全出于白痴的样子，而蒋臣不领情的回绝：“我哪有那么多时间阿。”

“呵呵，”顾泽笑着不说话，把目光投向李岩，李岩也没想到蒋臣会飙出这么一句话，恨不得时间倒流，忙说：“臣，这可是为出版社作贡献，你就牺牲一下小我吧。”

“我真的没那么多时间，下个月有四、五部小说的插图呢，还没动工呢。”蒋臣根本没注意到李岩给他使眼色，便一本正经的对顾泽说：“顾先生，人做事就应该讲信用，我既答应他们在前，我就不能食言。”

顾泽笑着点头：“此话有理，你看这样好吗，我更喜欢第三个方案，就先拍这个吧，至于那两个，等你的档期空闲下来，我们在讨论。”

“好，一言为定。”蒋臣笑的一脸得意，一旁的李岩也跟着松了口气，暗暗对蒋臣竖起了大拇指。

顾泽因有事，两人便没有多打扰就出来了，进了电梯，李岩忍不住抱怨：“你丫的，差点吓死我。”

“吓死你也不能砸了我的招牌，我可不想死于非命。”蒋臣并不是说他多么多么有信誉，而是他在出版社一直都是负责插图，要是得罪那帮写手，八成会被他们五马分尸，凌迟处死，先奸后杀……光是想象就够蒋臣恐惧的了。

电梯门一开，都被对面的人吓了一跳，邢风穿着得体，意气风发，只是眼神泄漏了他的惊讶，蒋臣穿成这样居然能走进这公司，让邢风小小的佩服了一下，蒋臣之事没想到“冤家路窄”居然这么快就得到了应证。

李岩虽不认识邢风，但一看蒋臣的表情也猜出了七、八分。

“昨天……”邢风刚开口又被打断了。

“你谁呀，不认识。”蒋臣一脸不屑的走出电梯，。李岩笑的那个嚣张。

没想到邢风拦住他们的去路诚恳地说：“昨天我真的很抱歉，我不该迁怒于你，希望你能搬回来。”说完就一直等待着蒋臣的回答，说实话，蒋臣长这么大还没遇到过这种阵仗呢，一是没了反映。

李岩皱眉，不悦的说：“怎么，你一生气就拿人出气，完事就道个歉了结，你是不是……”

“算了，咱们走吧。”蒋臣很不喜欢和人纠结，因为纠结既浪费时间，又浪费精力，它一般能避就避开了。

谁知，邢风看了他一眼说：“我今天有事，等事情完了给你打电话。”说完，他就匆忙进了电梯。  
“X，他以为他是谁啊？”李岩不满的骂道。

“他来这里干什么？”蒋臣奇怪的回望了一下。

“管它呢，”李岩搂着蒋臣的肩，“走，庆祝去。”

“顾先生，您对我的策划有什么看法？”邢风一扫刚才的阴霾，信心十足地问。

“邢先生，我还从来没听说过某个娱乐公司的老板签约另外的公司做艺人，而且你的目的显而易见，你觉得如果你坐在我的位子上，你会同意吗？”顾泽已听秘书说起刚才电梯口发生的事情，所以才答应见见邢风。

“可你也可以开拓澳洲市场，那里东方人，尤其是中国人并不少，这也是一块很大的市场。”邢风提出诱人的条件，希望顾泽动心，谁知，顾泽摇摇头，笑着说：“以我们公司的实力不需要假人之手，amy,kita 都是成功的例子。”

“顾先生，我们不妨直言，你觉得怎么才能接受我？”邢风知道顾泽不可能想放弃自己，自己的身价，他应该很清楚。

“很简单，如果你肯放弃你在那边的职务，专职于我们尚娱，我就可以接受。”顾泽缓缓地说出条件，“毕竟你个人的音乐实力很让我欣赏。”

“好，给我一天时间，我明天给你答复。”邢风果断的结束了谈话，可当他走出尚娱公司后，心情很复杂，如果放弃就意味着自己要从头开始，如果不放弃，自己的中国梦就变成了一句空话。

他忽然想起顾泽在他临出门问了一句：“邢先生，请问你怎么认识蒋臣？”

邢风愣了一下啊，含糊其辞：“我们是室友。”

“噢。”顾泽笑眯眯的点头。

“好像什么事情都变得不顺利！”邢风心烦意乱的回到住处，却没想到蒋臣等在门外，好像在等他回来，他心情略有好转：“你回来了。”

“噢，我是来拿忘在这里的画稿。”蒋臣解释道。  
海阔天空

 

“噢。”邢风心情又跌到谷底，打开门。

“你……怎么回去尚娱？”蒋臣随口问道。

“噢，一些工作上的事情。”说完，邢风长长的叹了一口气。

“不顺利？”蒋臣已经收拾好所有的画稿，准备打包带走。

邢风扫了他一眼，点点头，没料到邢风如此坦诚，蒋臣沉默了一会，笑着说：“万事开头难，慢慢就好了。”说完，蒋臣严重的鄙视自己，这是人话吗?

“你……真的要搬走？”邢风试探地问。

蒋臣正在鄙视自己，没听到邢风的话，只看到他闪烁的湛蓝的双眸，十分无辜的看着自己，他十分有罪恶感的走出了房子。

“做回好人把。”蒋臣到处找自己的手机，终于找到了，拨通顾泽的电话，“顾先生，是这样……嗯嗯，能不能帮忙，要不我帮你加拍，放心，质量你放心的，哈哈，……好，就这么定了。”

果然，第二天，尚娱给邢风来了电话，同意他以艺人的身份入股尚娱，这样他依然可以兼任自己公司的老板，但对此事，蒋臣一无所知，他正忙于赶制手头上的插图和下个月的拍摄计划，几乎每天只睡四、五个小时，李岩从蒋臣口中得知忒什么忽然变得这么忙，气得直骂蒋臣，重色轻友。

邢风则是直到李岩出现，才明白事情的原委，心里着实觉得内疚，便决定向蒋臣道谢并接他回家。谁知，他和李岩看到蒋臣时，他已经睡得一塌糊涂。

“你应该可以理解他为什么不修边幅了吧。”李岩难得心平气和的与邢风谈话。

邢风看着蒋臣，点点头，忍不住伸手拨了一下他的头发，轻笑：“真看不出他比我大六岁。”

蒋臣一觉醒来，发生翻天覆地的变化，邢风来接他回家，而李岩笑脸如花的招呼邢风，并且劝蒋臣回去，临行前，李岩小声地对蒋臣说：“哥们，不错的男人，把握住啊！”


	4. 莫名其妙

不知是真被李岩说的，还是邢风良心发现，再次搬回来的蒋臣居然觉得天壤之别，邢风的工作也开始上了轨道，有时候因为工作，两人安静的坐在客厅各忙各的事，但无论谁喝咖啡，都会为对方捎带一杯。累了，抬头就看见对方也在打呵欠，然后忍俊不禁。

蒋臣开始克制自己抽烟，如果实在忍不住了就去阳台上，而邢风也会多做些晚饭，留给蒋臣当夜宵。

蒋臣渐渐习惯了邢风在屋里“裸奔”学会了无视。

邢风也慢慢适应蒋臣身上的烟味，学会闻烟识人。

这天，蒋臣提前结束工作，一看表才凌晨三点，就去冲凉，结果一进浴室，吓了一跳，邢风最得不省人事，不知已经在这里睡了多久了，蒋臣使全力架起比他高半头的邢风，一步一挪的移到沙发上。

“怎么醉成这样。”蒋臣酒量不好，所以逢喝必醉，但也没有醉成这样，邢风被蒋臣弄得不太舒服，嘟囔了一句就翻身继续睡了。

蒋臣扯出一条毯子给他盖上，暗笑，今晚不用裸睡了。

邢风虽然喝醉了，但生物钟却异常准时，到了点就醒来了，只是眼睛涩的睁不开，忽然听见一个声音：“醒了？我替你叫了外卖。”

邢风难以置信这是蒋臣的声音，这个时间他应该……还有身上的毯子，艰难的坐起，木然的盯着面前的早餐，蒋臣已经回房间补觉去了。

邢风拿起牛奶，却没喝，足足愣了五分钟，上帝，你玩我呢吧。邢风想起昨晚和刚来的KIM喝酒，KIM一直抱怨他，很久没有和他们联系了，是不是有了女友？

邢风笑道：“工作太忙了，又碰上一个冤家，哪有时间。”

KIM的中文不是很好，立刻摆出一幅寻衅的表情：“谁这么大担！”

“呵呵，已经和解了。”邢风便说边晃着手中的酒杯，“发现他人还不错。”

KIM盯着邢风笑得一脸温柔，忽然大喊道：“MY GUD!还说不是恋爱，看你那恶心的表情，简直跟初恋的家伙一样。”

邢风一愣，随即笑道：“怎么可能，他是HE,YOU KNOW?”

KIM难以置信地说：“骗人的吧？”

之后邢风岔开了话题，但KIM的话始终梗在心中，不知不觉就喝高了，再后来自己怎么回来的都不记得了，只是感觉中途好像有人晃他，他说了句什么就彻底失去意识。

看着从来不吃早餐的蒋臣居然给自己准备早餐，他莫名的幸福感油然而生，可他很快又否认这种感情，不会的，不会的，只是突然有人对我这么好，乱了阵脚而已。

回到房间的蒋臣也觉得别扭，忍不住大呼：“我到底在干什么！我是不是疯了？！”说完就把自己扔在床上，脑海中却涌现出另一个场面——

“老师，我……”蒋臣青涩的站在一个戴黑框眼镜的男人面前，那男人收好手中的照片发现蒋臣不再开口就笑着问：“怎么了？”

“老师，我，我喜欢你！”蒋臣的话犹如晴天霹雳，那男人愣住了，但看到蒋臣期待的目光，只好僵硬的回了一句：“我已经有喜欢的女生了。”可他并不知道，他眼神中的排斥才是真正对蒋臣的伤害，他就这样走出了蒋臣的人生，也就结束了蒋臣的初恋。

告白失败后，蒋臣破天荒地大醉一场，李岩在一旁看的心痛，大骂他不值得。其实后来蒋臣才意识到这种禁忌要普通人接受，真的需要勇气，所以他拼命压抑自己的感情，不与人交流，把自己推到应接不暇的工作中，没有时间想这些事。

可如今的状况，蒋臣不敢细想，他蒙上毯子迫使自己睡觉。

睡觉的整个过程就一直在做梦，蒋臣几乎是被惊醒的，他随手点上一支烟，呆呆的盯着天花板，忽然房门被敲响，邢风在外面喊道：“蒋臣，李岩来了。”他才翻身爬起来，打开门，忍不住打哈欠说：“有事？”

“可不是，”李岩毫不客气的抓起邢风留给蒋臣的晚餐塞进嘴里，“顾泽的拍摄计划不是订了明天吗？我怕你忘了。”

蒋臣露出一幅“你还真敬业”表情。

“邢风，听说你的首张单曲出炉了。”李岩明智的岔开话题，问一旁翻看杂志的邢风。

“嗯？嗯。”邢风反映很平淡。

倒是蒋臣惊讶得看着他：“你是歌手？”邢风抬眼看了他一下，又低头继续翻杂志：“嗯。”  
“什么歌手，人家可是有名的制作人。”李岩以为邢风谦虚就替他宣传，“等你红了，请我们公司给你出写真吧。”

“你还真是三句不离本行啊，”蒋臣给了李岩一下，“约好时间了吗？”

“嗯，明天下午三点以后。”李岩又吃了一口蒋臣的晚餐。

“你丫的，别吃了，那是我的夜宵！”蒋臣愤愤不平的端起桌上的食物冲进厨房。

李岩十分不解的问邢风：“不就是点吃的吗，干吗那么宝贝。”

邢风表情一僵，开口：“你们聊，我还有点事。”说着邢风就回了工作室，关上门，邢风习惯性的点开音乐，试图平静自己的情绪，可脑子里总反复出现KIM与自己的对话，仿佛播放器定成了单一循环。

好久没有白天工作的蒋臣，忙了一组拍摄，几乎快死掉，他瘫坐在沙发上，闭目养神，顾泽的声音却在身边响起：“你为什么要帮邢风？”语气中带着笑意。

“噢，他是我房东，也是我室友。”蒋臣毫不掩饰的回答。

“噢？这倒是我意料之外的。”顾泽轻轻地说，“我还以为他是你的……男朋友呢？”

顾泽的话让蒋臣顿时又如掉进冰窖的感觉，猛的睁开眼，惊恐的盯着他：“你……你说什么！”

“不要激动。”顾泽摆摆手，“我会保守秘密的。”

蒋臣“噌”的站起来，近乎于叫嚣：“保密？我没有什么要你保密的！”

“呵呵，是马。”顾泽不点破他，继续说，“那我告诉你一个我的秘密吧，我们是同类，而且我对你有兴趣，如果你没有男朋友，我想……”

邢风开车回家，打开门却没有看到蒋臣：“奇怪，工作还没结束？”掏出手机想打给他，但又敏感的停住了，正在犹豫着，大门忽然被撞开，蒋臣顶着一张见了鬼的表情，与邢风大眼对小眼。

“怎么了？”邢风皱着眉问。

蒋臣扯出一勉强的笑：“没事。”可邢风的眉皱的更紧了：“到底怎么了？”

“真的没事。”蒋臣控制住情绪就进了浴室，邢风心里很不是滋味，原来他从来没有把他当成一回事。   
·········································  
我发现只要我更新的很勤快就没有留言，为什么捏？？我是不是应该延长更新时间啊


	5. 有口难言

邢风借口公务再次出现在尚娱公司，却被顾泽的秘书告知顾总正忙，没时间会客，邢风想了想说：“那我就在这里等他好了。”正当秘书不知怎么把邢风请走，李岩就出现了，他已看到邢风，便迎过来：“哟，你怎么在这儿？”

“噢，找顾先生有点事。”邢风估计蒋臣应该没把事情告诉李岩，所以也就可以隐瞒了。

“是吗，那跟我一起进去吧。”李岩自作主张的领着邢风进了临时布置的拍摄地，还没看到蒋臣就听到他的声音和不断按快门的声音。

“头向左偏一点，好。”蒋臣全神贯注拍照，丝毫没注意到有人进来，直到工作告一段落，蒋臣才发现李岩和邢风，他略显吃惊的看着邢风：“你怎么来了？”

邢风笑而不语，其实，在他进来看到蒋臣的那一霎那，蒋臣的形象发生了质的飞跃，原来是这么专注于工作的人，顾泽看到邢风倒没有吃惊，笑问：“邢先生，莫非是来找我？”

“嗯。”邢风随机应变，与顾泽谈起了他的工作，蒋臣觉得工作也进行得差不多了，而且为了避免那天的尴尬，他决定提前下班。

“顾先生，今天就到这里吧。”蒋臣顿了一下，“过两天，我把照片的选样拿给你。”

顾泽笑着点头：“好，希望能给我个惊喜。”他在暗示那天的事，蒋臣笑得不太自然，这一切都被邢风看在眼里。

*******************************************************************************蒋臣在公司冲洗完照片，又被出版社里的同事纠缠着预约插图，一直拖到很晚才回去，邢风刚做好晚饭，便招呼他过来吃饭，蒋臣疲惫的躺在沙发上，摇头：“没胃口，想睡觉。”

忽然一只手抚上他的头发，他吓得猛的睁开眼，只见邢风湛蓝的眼眸近在咫尺，邢风似乎也意识到自己的行为有点过分了，就尴尬的收回手说：“吃点东西再睡吧。”

盛情难却，蒋臣爬起来坐在餐桌前，两人面对面个盯着餐盘，却不看对方。

“嗯，我听了你的歌，唱得不错。”蒋臣寻找话题。

邢风的心跳忽然跳错了几拍，但表面上还若无其事地说：“是吗，我哪里有珍藏版，可以送你。”

蒋臣干笑道：“好啊。”真是没营养的对话。

“你原来是摄影师？”邢风建立话题。

“不是，我是做插图的。”蒋臣言去了某些事实，因为不想让他知道自己的过去。

“那为什么顾泽找你拍照？”邢风不解。

“公司没有多余的摄影师，而我又恰巧学过。”蒋臣第一次把谎话说的根真话似的。

很可惜，邢风根本不相信他的解释，顾泽何等人物会让一个不怎么样的人砸了自己的招牌吗？但他没有揭穿蒋臣.

N天后，蒋臣耍选了照片，亲自送到尚娱公司，这一路上几乎都听到邢风的那首单曲，由衷地为他高兴，在蒋臣看来，大街小巷方某首歌就红的标志。

谁知，刚到尚娱公司，就看见乱七八糟的记者在围攻某女星，蒋臣本就不爱凑热闹,避开人群，找到顾泽的秘书将照片交给她，让她转交正在开会的顾泽。

当他走出时，却看到记者还没有散去，心想，记者也挺不容易的，可这个想法并没有持续24小时，就发生了180度的转变，因为蒋臣查看邮件时，网上蹦出的花边新闻——windy国内发展新恋情。

里面图文并茂，邢风与某女星谈笑风生图，眉目传情图，携手并进图，等等。蒋臣看完吐了一句话：“记者真是吃饱了撑得。”说完旧关掉电脑，可关不掉邢风与女星的画面。

“windy，要不要澄清一下？”经纪人问。

“没必要，绯闻也是宣传手段阿。”邢风不介意别人怎么写，至少说明他已得到关注了。  
出去和kim喝酒，kim无意间问道：“绯闻男主角，不怕有人误会吗？”

“你会误会吗？”邢风反问，kim摇头。

“了解我的人就不会误会。”邢风信心十足地说，任绯闻满天飞。

邢风回到住处，发现蒋臣没有在画室，而是坐在客厅上网，只是他手边的烟灰缸里堆满了烟头，耳朵里塞着耳机根本没意识到有人回来，他专心致志的盯着网页，邢风轻轻的走过去坐下，扫了一眼，原来蒋臣正与顾泽讨论照片的事情，如以往邢风会很知趣的走开，可他却被其中一行字吸引了。

[你打算多到什么时候？]

[我不想讨论这个问题。]

[难道要逃避一辈子吗？]

忽然蒋臣的余光察觉到了邢风的存在，匆忙打了一句[照片的事我尽快送去出版社，我下了。]没等顾泽回复就退出了，转头看邢风：“你什么时候回来的？”

“有一会儿了。”邢风顶着电脑屏幕，面无表情的回答。

“我还以为你不回来了呢。”蒋臣边说边准备拎电脑进工作室去。

“不回来，我能去哪儿啊。”邢风也站起来准备去冲凉，没想到这里的初夏这么热，居然特别容易脾气暴躁。

“呵呵，我现在打开窗户一吆喝，准有一个连的女人愿意收留你。”蒋臣半开玩笑半讽刺地说。

邢风没听出他话中的深意，笑道：“那是，这种艳福你是羡慕不来的。”

“谁稀罕！”蒋臣拎起东西径直进了工作室，“嘭”的把门关上，邢风一时愣在那里，这算什么状况阿。

早上锻炼回来的邢风听到江很在厕所呕吐，忙跑进去，只见蒋臣扶在马桶不住地干呕，邢风不知所措，只是不住的问：“你怎么了？我送你去医院……”

吐完后，蒋臣瘫坐在地上，不住地喘着粗气，邢风一脸担忧，伸手去拽他，却被蒋臣甩开。

“不用你管。”蒋臣扶着墙上站起来，故意不看邢风的表情，在洗手台漱漱口，擦擦嘴，准备出去，却让邢风在门口拦住，邢风紧锁眉头，大吼：“你吃错药了！都这样了还逞强，跟我去医院。”

蒋臣始终盯着地板，不看邢风，也不回答去不去，邢风相当窝火，这家伙到底在执拗什么啊。  
客厅传来了蒋臣的手机铃声，蒋臣推开邢风，去接电话，邢风跟出来时，蒋臣已经收线准备出去了，邢风莫名的心痛，放柔声音：“在重要的工作也要看了医生后再去。”

蒋臣一声不吭的收拾东西，直到邢风过来拉他，他彻底爆发了：“邢风，你以为你是谁，我是死是活，与你无关！”说完，就夺门而出，蒋臣一发火就口不择言，完全不知道他的话让邢风的心像被刀割一般，生疼，生疼。

“kim，我完蛋了。”邢风躺在床上，轻轻地说，“也许我真的喜欢上他了。”


	6. 为情所困

蒋臣送完照片就直接去了李岩家，可这家伙这个时间根本不可能在家，蒋臣傻傻得坐在楼梯口，不住的抽烟，不知是抽得太猛还是烟太呛人，眼泪在蒋臣无意识中流下，直到滴在面前才引起他的重视，胡乱地擦擦眼泪，拿出手机，主动的打给顾泽。

“顾先生，我不能接受你，因为我已经有喜欢的人了。”蒋臣哽咽了半天才继续，“可我该怎么说出口，该怎么让他接受我……”话未完，蒋臣已泣不成声。

顾泽听着他的哭诉，却不做言语，他似乎早看出端倪，比两个人更早察觉，但当他亲口告诉他时，他唯一能做的就是苦笑。

“李岩，蒋臣在你那儿吗？”邢风焦急地看着外面越来越大的雨水，想到蒋臣的手机又关机，只好舍近求远了。

“我在外面呢，怎么，你们又吵架了？”李岩习以为常地问，“我说，邢风，你就多包涵他点吧，他挺不容易的……哦，噢，马上来，马上来……好了，不说了。”说完，电话就挂断了，邢风气得扔了手机，这时，传来开门声，进来的是蒋臣和顾泽，顾泽别有深意的看了一眼邢风，说：“好好照顾他，有点低烧，已经看过医生了。”说完，又温柔的对蒋臣说：“那我先走了。”

目送顾泽走后，蒋臣沉默的准备回房间，邢风一肚子怒火在看到他那幅可怜样就彻底没了，特别柔情似水的说：“我去给你熬点粥。”

“不用了，我想睡觉。”蒋臣扔下一句话，关门进屋了。

邢风一忍再忍，终于忍无可忍就二话不说，冲进蒋臣的卧室，蒋臣刚脱掉衣服，准备换睡衣，两人静止了五秒钟，邢风尴尬的开口：“还是吃点东西再睡吧。”

蒋臣看了他许久，仿佛要把他的模样记牢一般，缓缓地说：“邢风，你知道什么是同志吗？就是你们说的GAY。”听了好一会，又开口：“我是GAY，天生就是，可我总喜欢上不该喜欢的人，你说我是不是很背？”

邢风当头一棒，顾泽对蒋臣的态度顿时充斥着脑海，他一时不知该说什么，是鼓励他，还是像他告白。

“我真的累了，你出去吧。”听到蒋臣的话，邢风听话的走出卧室关上门，关门那一霎那，他觉得他与蒋臣被隔绝的不只是一道门。

之后的日子，两人总是若有所思，却相顾无言，甚至刻意错开彼此见面的机会。

蒋臣为顾泽拍摄的第一期写真已经发行，得到业内人士的好评，为此来找蒋臣拍摄的名人越来越多了，却都被蒋臣拒绝了，邢风看在眼中，痛在心里，原来喜欢一个人可以到这个地步。

邢风因首张单曲大卖后，又发行了原创专辑，还录制了一首名为“乱”的mv，反响超过了预期，来自国内，国外的邀请，几乎排满了他的行程，看着越来越远少回来的邢风，蒋臣只是无言的抽烟，它能说什么，又该说什么。

不知不觉中，已经从夏天走到了深秋，邢风完成近期的档期，带着一身风尘仆仆回到家中，蒋臣正跟有名的青春小说女写手探讨插图的事宜，看到他回来，蒋臣轻轻点头，表示打招呼，而他淡笑一下就回卧室。

当邢风再出来时，只剩下那个女写手坐在那里，见到邢风，她一脸欣喜：“你是windy？”邢风点点头。“太好了，能给我签名吗？”女写手瞬间掏出十几张书签，好像早有预谋一般。

邢风接过书签，拨弄了一下前额的碎发，大笔一挥，没几分钟就搞定了，这时，蒋臣从厨房端咖啡出来，女写手一脸兴奋：“臣，你怎么不早说，你跟WINDY认识啊？”

“呵呵，你也没问过我啊，而且，他很忙，一般都不在。”蒋臣笑得特别假。  
“真难得，我不在，屋里还能保持这么干净。”邢风讽刺他。

女写手毫不知情的笑道：“哈哈，臣都很久没住这儿了，要不是今天我过来，他还不回来呢。”

邢风望向蒋臣，眼中充满了质疑，蒋臣故意忽略，拉着女写手继续讨论工作。

送走了女写手，蒋臣正忙着手头上的资料，邢风毫不客气的拦下：“你住哪儿？”

“问这个干吗？”蒋臣不耐烦地回答。

“哼！好送你回去啊。”邢风醋意大发。

“我可是按时交房租的。”蒋臣毫不示弱的回敬他。

“这不快到月底了，要不给你结清？”邢风挑衅地说。

“怎么，怕我耽误你的好事！”蒋臣冷嘲热讽。

“哼，”邢风毫无意识的扩散嫉妒，“是怕影响你的性事。”

“真是龌龊的人才会把别人都想得跟他一样。”

“总比有些人好，得不到别人的心，就要得别人的肉体。”邢风的话果然达到他预期的效果，蒋臣被激怒了，猛地向他挥出了拳头，那张漂亮的脸瞬间肿起来，邢风也不是挨打不还手的主儿，于是两个人把客厅当成了战场，对方当成了仇敌，非要把对方大的认输不可，可两人都是倔脾气，谁也不妥协，直到双方都筋疲力尽，躺在地上喘粗气。

两人的状况都好不到哪里去，鼻青脸肿，四处挂彩，反正是没脸见人了。

邢风恢复后，忙开始收拾乱七八糟的客厅，而蒋臣快散架的身子去找医药箱，两个人一声不吭的替对方上药。

邢风叹了口气说：“蒋臣，我们和好吧。”

蒋臣看看他，点点头。

邢风忍不住笑起来，可扯着被打的伤口，立刻变得龇牙咧嘴。

“这可真是个值得纪念的生日啊。”邢风大发感慨，蒋臣一愣，难道他是特地赶回来过生日的？

“你什么时候的生日？”邢风好奇的问。

“早过了，就是你唱片大卖的时候。”蒋臣多久没过生日，自己也不记得了。

“八月份？”邢风想起那段时间自己简直忙翻了，也没听蒋臣提起过，“那就今天补过吧。”  
说着，邢风掏出早准备好的香槟：“来，庆祝一下。”


	7. 荒唐告白

蒋臣酒量一向很差，像香槟这种后劲大的酒，开始喝，蒋臣还以为自己的酒量忽然变好了，与邢风喝的畅快淋漓，可后来估计连自己是谁都不知道了，一个劲的冲邢风傻笑，邢风哪里知道蒋臣的酒量阿，开始喝的那叫一个勇猛，还以为这家伙千杯不醉呢，结果没几杯，蒋臣已经开始犯晕了，不住地在笑，脸色因为喝酒而变得微红，邢风不由自主地亲近，想把他看得清楚，谁知，蒋臣笑着笑着一头栽在桌子上了，邢风一惊随即摇头：“这家伙。”

说着，邢风想去抱蒋臣，可出乎意料的重，只好架起他，身上淡淡的烟味混合着酒味涌入邢风的嗅觉器官，邢风的心跳经莫名的加快，“咚咚咚”号向全世界只能听到他的心跳声，邢风忙把蒋臣放到沙发上，盖上毯子，自己却跑到浴室冲凉，可他好象忘了现在已经11月份了，冲完后，就开始打喷嚏，却不敢再回客厅找药之类，匆忙逃进卧室。

因为醉酒，蒋臣竟意外的在早上九点多醒来，看到他们昨天残留在桌上的酒，才似乎记起昨晚发生的事情，忽然邢风卧室传来说话声，，听不太真切，只知道他还没走，便去敲门，得到允许后，进门竟看到邢风半死不活的躺在床上，刚挂了手机扔在一边。

“你发烧了？”蒋臣吃惊的问，谁要是看到邢风生病，估计都得吃惊，作息规律，饮食讲究，还坚持健身，这样的人都病，别人就别活了。

邢风虚弱的点点头，蒋臣怎么弄不明白，喝酒也能喝发烧。

“那我去给你找药，”蒋臣不由得皱眉，“还有吃的。”

不一会儿，蒋臣端着熬得看不出什么东西的东西和常备的药进来。“吃吧。”蒋臣丝毫没觉得有什么问题，而邢风却犹豫的盯着那碗被蒋臣称作粥的东西。

“那个……我想吃泡面。”邢风只好用迂回战术。

“泡面没有营养，再说发烧就应该喝粥。”蒋臣封杀了邢风的奢望。

“可我想吃皮蛋粥。”邢风实在想不出办法，只好装可怜，不停的闪烁着漂亮的蓝眼睛。

蒋臣最受不了“哀兵”攻势，忙说：“那我去外面给你买？”

邢风听到关门声，不禁笑出来，原来这家伙最怕这个阿。

然后，望着放在床边的粥和药，觉得特感动，忍不住拿起那粥小心尝了一口，咦，味道居然还不错，就是太难看了。

谁知，蒋臣一去不复返，邢风担心的拨打手机，结果却听见铃声在客厅响起，顾不上身体不适，忙套上衣服冲出家门，可他哪里知道，蒋臣只知道一家粥馆的粥，就打车去那里排队，等买了粥，蒋臣也觉得饿了，就顺便在那里吃了个早午餐，却没想到目睹了一场抢劫，于是多管闲事的冲出去帮忙，等把那厮扭送派出所后，他才想起粥一惊不知所踪了，只得又重新回店里排队，可巧，已经过了人家的营业时间，只好继续等下去，等他回到家却发现邢风不在了，他忙打电话给邢风：“你在哪里？”

不知为何听到蒋臣的声音，邢风觉得安心：“在外面。”

“靠，你不想活了，”蒋臣急得不行，忍不住大骂，“还不回来。”

“好，就回去。”邢风放下心打车回家，带来一脸病容和疲惫，蒋臣一见他气不打一处来：“你去哪儿了！就不能老是呆着吗，非要让别人为你担心，你就特别爽吗！”越说蒋臣越冒火，“你是不是以为自己病了就可以为所欲为阿，以为我不敢揍你！”

可不知为什么，邢风听着蒋臣大喊大叫，竟笑起来，仿佛这些喊叫声特别窝心，蒋臣嚷嚷了半天却看到是这样的结果，一把拉住邢风的衣领：“你笑屁呀！乖乖躺回床上！”松开手，蒋臣恨恨的飙出一句：“靠，我怎么会喜欢上你这种人！”

忽然之间，时间停止了，连两人的呼吸都变得很微弱，蒋臣硬着头皮想偷溜进厨房，谁知邢风突然开口：“你说你喜欢我？真的？”

“假的。”蒋臣心虚的扔下一句话钻进厨房，邢风不依不饶的追进去问：“假的？”

蒋臣不吭声地把带回来的粥放入微锅炉里温热，邢风坏笑得靠在一旁，故意说：“为什么喜欢我啊？”

“我怎么知道。”蒋臣懒懒地说，等反应过来恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。

邢风注意到蒋臣一系列的面部表情，忍不住凑过去：“其实我也挺喜欢你的。”

蒋臣难以置信的回望着他。

邢风湛蓝的眼眸闪烁尽是柔情与笑意，蒋臣伸手摸了摸邢风的额头：“还烧着呢，快回去躺着把。”

邢风抓住蒋臣的手，皱眉说：“我在很正式的跟你告白呢。”

“呵呵，知道了，快回床上睡觉。”蒋臣依恋不相信的应付他，邢风也不说话，也不动地，就玩起蒋臣的手，时不时挠一下他的手，蒋臣想抽回来却被邢风按得牢牢的。

“你干什么！放手。”蒋臣有点愤怒，虽说都是男人，打架也相差无几，怎么力气比不过他。  
邢风瞟了他一眼，拿起他的手轻轻用唇吻上，蒋臣一愣，邢风趁机含住他的食指，口腔的温热与潮湿让蒋臣浑身一颤，心跳加快，涨红的脸块可以煎鸡蛋了，这家伙原来是个高手。

手指被邢风的舌挑逗着，蒋臣有点害怕但又迷恋的矛盾，看到蒋臣犹豫不决的表情，邢风放开了他，决定放过他。蒋臣傻愣愣的站在原地，直到邢风走了好久，才意识到粥还在微锅炉里。  
盯着那碗粥，实在不知该怎么送给邢风，可邢风又跑进厨房，看到他还愣在那里，抱怨道：“我快饿死了。”

“邢风，”蒋臣下了很大的决心说，“我们做吧。”

邢风没跟上蒋臣的跳跃性思维，惊讶得看着蒋臣，眼看着蒋臣走上前搂住了邢风，一口咬在他的唇上，邢风才算彻底明白，他刚才没有幻听，没有理解错误，一时间也忽略了他可怜的胃。  
“喂，我说我们做吧，可为什么我在下面？”蒋臣不满的问。

“你忍心让一个生病的人在下面吗？”邢风再次施展乞求的眼神，无辜的声线。

“好……好吧。”蒋臣就这样稀里糊涂的成了零号。

END


End file.
